Nowhere To Run
by KitTheFangirl
Summary: L and Light take a break from the KIRA case to help solve a case in America. But, as a serial killer keeps killing off some of the smartest high school students, will they admit their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Nowhere to Run (Chapter 1)

L, Light (Death Note)

Takes place in an AU where L never died. Instead, L and Light take a well needed break from the Kira case which, they assume, is over for now. They go to investigate killings at a highschool in America. But what happens when the detectives become the victims? I obviously don't own Death Note or the characters. L x Light rated M just in case.

Chapter 1: Break Time

Light and L were sitting at headquarters, just like any other day. The assumed Kira was dead and no other killings have occured. L, of course, still suspected Light and, now that he knew about the notebook, believed that there were more notebooks out there. But, the killings have stopped for now and L turned to Light.

"Hey, Light?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki?"

"Lets take a break. Theres a case in America that I'd like your help investigating."

"But, what about Kira?!" Light exclaimed, surprised.

"There are obviously no new deaths and we need a break. Plus, i estimate we'll have the American case settled in less than a week."

Light was surprised, but he wouldn't pass on this oppertunity. "Okay," He said. "Lets go."

The case was in a small high school. Apparently, a serial killer was killing off students. Now, it being a small school, everyone knew the victims. All the victims were nice, smart kids with no aparent enemies. All the vicitims were in one or more of the following clubs; Student Council, Robotics Club, Speech Team, The School Newspaper, Yearbook Comity, The Play, The Musical, Key Club. Of course, these were tippically the smartest kids in school, and all the people killed were at or near the top of their class. The first victim, in fact was at the top of the Jounior Class.

When L and Light arrived at the school, they met the principal, assistant principal, and superentendant. They also had a student show them arround. Her name was Kaitlyn. When Kaitlyn finished showing them the class rooms, she took them around the school a second time, showing them the rooms where the clubs meet. None of the victims had actually died in the school; they had died at home or else where in town. Finally, they had finished the tour and Light noticed Kaitlyn looked a little frightened. He asked her to sit down at a desk and tell them whats the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**NoWhere To Run- Chapter 2**

Kaitlyn sat down and looked up at the two detectives. She was shaking, fear in her deep brown eyes. Light walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I know you're nervous but, this could help us." He said.

"It's stupid. It's just that I'm at the top of the freshman class. And I'm in most of the clubs whos members are being killed. I'm just afraid. What if I'm next?" Kaitlyn started crying.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Light said, looking up at Ryuzaki. "We can help you. But, we need your full cooperation. Can we shadow you?"

"Shadow me?" Kaitlyn asked, wiping away tears.

"Basically, can we follow you around. We'd go to your classes with you, go to your club meetings with you?" Ryuzaki said.

"If you think it'll help." Kaitlyn said.

That day, Light followed Kaitlyn around while L stayed in the teachers lounge and interviewed students. After school, Kaitlyn and Light were joined by Ryuzaki as they headed for Speech Team. They sat down on the couches as Kaitlyn told Mr. Turner about the situation. After waiting some time, only 6 people were in the library. Kaitlyn stood and introduced everyone. A senior named Sam and a junior named Alice were the only other high schoolstudents there. "After the killings started, people began dropping out of clubs. The play my not even be able to happen. We are all that's left of the theater program as well."

L took everyone into the computer lab next door, one at a time, to talk to Sam and Alice. Light thought Kaitlyn was hiding something so, he brought her into a room near the back of the library. "There's obviously something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

"It's just. I havn't been able to afford a tharapist to talk about it. But, my friend Kaylea was one of the first freshman killed. She was the only one of my friends who even tried in school. The rest of my friends are too attached to K-Pop to even concider afterschool activities or studying." Kaitlyn tried not to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Light said. He opened the door and let her out. She sat down, alone on the couch, arms crossed and head down as if she was huddled up for warmth. Sam, who was on a chair across from her, noticed her crying and walked over to sit next to her. His arms wrapped around her as she cried. He whispred in her ear, telling her it would all be okay. _This school has gone through so much. _Light thought. _The strong are supporting the weaker._

But later, Sam caught up with Light and disproved his hypothisis. "Look, I know you've seen Kaitlyn cry and think she is weak, but she isn't. Even the strongest of the students have broken down. I'll admit, I've cried. But, Kaitlyn has gone through a lot. Her parents are devorsed and her mom keeps trying to get her to quit her after school activities and start failing her classes. But she keeps telling her mom no. I've seen it. School and her activities are the only things she has left. She told me that she'd rather die then stop trying. She is certain that you and Ryuzaki will stop whoever it is and I hope, for her sake, she is right." Sam walked off.

_The strong aren't supporting the weak. The strong have broken too. _Light thought. _This school is supporting each other using what little strength they have left. And I hope we catch the killer, for the student's sake._


	3. Chapter 3

Nowhere To Run- Chapter 3

Light woke up in the cold hotel room. Ryuzaki was next door, still asleep. Light stood, slowly, and streached. Yesterday, the two detectives got no significat leads. _Kaitlyn, Sam, and Alice fit most of criteria of the victims. They're probabaly next._ Light thought.

Light ate breakfast as L bursts into the room. "Turn on the news." L ordered, tossing Light the remote.

"Another murder has occured. Alice Nicolson's body was found, throut slit, at her house last night." Said the female reporter. "Her mom states that all the doors and windows were locked and there was no way the murderer could have gotten in."

Light looked down at the ground. This was a distaster. They needed to find out who was killing these innocent kids as soon as possible.

Kaitlyn sat in the usual red van as her mom pulled into the parking lot a half-hour before the morning bell rang, the usual time Kaitlyn got to school. "Please just come home." Her mom begged. "We can go eat icecream and watch horror movies."

"No," Kaitlyn said, firmly. Sam pulled into the lot on his yellow BMX bike. "School is all I have left. I have to go. I have a test to _Study _for." She opened the door and hopped out of the car. Sam was standing, waiting for her, and holding the door open.

As soon as they entered the building, Sam pulled Kaitlyn to a corner by the auditorium. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her, firmly, on the lips. His arms were held firmly at the waist and her arms ventured around his neck. Kaitlyn's hands ruffled his dark colored hair. Sam pulled away and looked into Kaitlyn's eyes. "I'm really worried about you."

"Dont be." She said.

"I am. Kaitlyn, you are smart, strong, independant, funny, and down right beauiful. Ever since we first met, I've known. Kaitlyn, I love you. And I know that love is just a shout into the void and oblivion is inevicable and I an in love with you."

"You quoted 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green for me?"

"I told you. I'm in love with you." Kaitlyn kisses him again.

Light and Ryuzaki entered the school building to see Kaitlyn pressed against a wall by Sam. L cleared his throut and the shocked couple split and turned around. "Great. Now we can get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Nowhere To Run- Chapter 4

"There are a total of two students left who are willing to risk their lives for their education. Everyone else is competing for who can get the lowest grade." L said, speaking to a group of people who were gathered in the library. This group consisted of Light, Kaitlyn, Sam, and various staff members. "Now," L looked directly at Sam and Kaitlyn. "Why haven't you been killed yet?"

"I've actually been thinking about that," Kaitlyn said. "I've been top of the class since Mary was killed 5 weeks ago. I am the longest person to stay alive at the top of the class. So, what if the killer is someone close to me?"

"You're exactly right." Light and L said at the same time."So," Light continued, alone. "Who are your closest friends. Kath, Kat, and Deb are my three closest friends who I talk to daily. But, they are all near bottom of their class. As a matter of fact, none of my friends, even distant, have even been in the top half of their class since Kaylea died..." Kaitlyn scooted closer to Sam who, wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't believe this is for personal gain." L said. "If the killer is someone close to you, Kaitlyn, they are killing for you."

"What? But, why? I can't see any reason someone would kill for me."

"Well," Sam stared. "You are the nicest and smartest person I've ever met. And, you and I were hanging with Kath when you said you wished you were at the top of the class. Could it be her?"

"Kath? Kill? No! She is one of the most inoccent people I'v ever met!"Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Well, she is the only mutural friend we have."

"Interesting," L said. "We'll wait and see if any more killings occur. If not, it is most likley Kath. Then we'll get a warrent and arrest her."

"But we can't just sit back and wait for a murder!" One of the teachers cried out.

"We have to," L was completely clam as he said this. "Without a harder bound theory, we'd never get a warrent."

-Later-

L and I were walking to the bus stop. We walked through the ally we found as a short cut. It was dark, as we had just gotten out of the robotics club meeting. Kaitlyn and another boy named Alex, were the only other ones there. Suddenly, a dark, shadowy figure began to follow us. Ryuzaki grabbed my hand and we bagan to speed up. But so did the figure. So, we bagan to run. But it ran too. He was too fast for us and we took a wrong turn, leaving us trapped at a dead end. We stopped and spun around to face the person. They took down their hood.


	5. Chapter 5

Nowhere To Run- Chapter 5

Smutty- smut- smut warning. I've never written smut before but I've read it so this should be interesting. I kinda figured, after reading some L X Light smut that Light has a pain and punishment fetish. So.. Enjoy! -Kit

-POV Light-

It was Kaitlyn. "L! Light! I was looking all over for you!" She pulled out a binder. It was L's.

"Thanks," He said and took the binder from her. "I thought I'd lost it." It was slim and black, holding the details of the Kira case and the one here.

"No problem. But I should head home." She smiled and turned to head in the opposite direction.

Grabbing her arm, I said, "Why don't you take the bus with us. You can come back to our hoel until you can get a ride."

"Um.. Okay." She walked with us to the desolate bus stop. We rode the bus, which was empty except the driver, to the Best Western. When we arrived, Kaitlyn called her mom and left. "Thanks. For worrying about me." She smiled and then drove off.

-Later-

I walked up the stairs to Ryuzaki's room. He had already started eating room service cake. I plopped down on the bed and watched him. He was so hot, seductivly eating that peice of clocolate cake. Finally, he got a peice of icing on the side of his face and I had a massive boner. I had to admit it, I wanted Ryuzaki. So, I stood up and meandered over to the older detective. I bent down and, slowly, licked the stray icing off he corner of his mouth.

"We could have died today." I said, taking the cake from him. "I could have died a virgin." L looked up at me like a deer in headlights. Oh, I wanted control over him, and I was gonna get it. "I don't want to die a virgin L. You should help me fix that." I bent down farther, pecking L's lips. "Mmmm. Chocolate." I moaned in his ear.

I put my hands on his knees, forcing him to sit normally in his chair. I climbed on top of him, strattleing his lap. Staring into his eyes, I started to grind my hips onto him, he was so hard. He wanted me too. As I fisted a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, he groaned. "Ugh.." I pressed my lips against his, silencing his plea. His hands worked their way into my hair, ruffling it.

I pulled back. "I'm making you mine tonight, L!" His hands untangled from my hair and he looked up at me, his deep eyes pleading for me. I grabbed his hair, pulling him from the chair, and threw him onto the bed. I ripped off my shirt before attacking him again. I pulled off his shirt before trialing kisses down his throut, over his muscular chest, then down to his navel.

The great detective L groaned and moaned and pleaded, completly at my mercy. I moved back up, sucking on his erect left nipple, as I ground my erection into his hip. "Please!" He begged.

"Say my name," I commanded him. He just moaned. "Say it.. Oh, God! Say it." He didn't. "Fine! I'll just have to make you mine!" I climbed off him and pulled off my belt. Flipping him onto his stomach caused another moan to excape his beautiful lips. I pulled open the drawer the night stand and found handcuffs and lube. _Had he been planing on doing this to me? _I thought. I handcuffed the detective to the bed and trailed the hard leather down his exposed back.

I raised it up and slapped it down over his tight ass. He yelped it pain. "Say my name!" I commanded again. Ryuzkai shook his head. "No? I slapped the belt down three more times, to no avail. I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Then I'll get a little more serious." Smiling, I reached under him and trailed a hand over his restrained erection.

"U-ug-ugn," Ryuaki gasped, bucking his hips and trying to free himself from the handcuffs. I unbuttoned his pants and took them off, only to find, to my advantage, he wasn't wearing any underwear. I raised the belt and cracked it over his bare ass. "A-Ah- please.." He croaked.

"Say my name, and I'll claim you."

As soon as the belt hit his ass again he cried, "OH Light-kun! Please! Take me!" I smiled triumphantly as I took off my pants.

"I'm going to make you mine, Ryuzaki. You're my bitch now." I pulled off my pants and boxers, freeing my trapped cock. I covered my fingers in lube then I inserted one into him.

"Ah- Ah- Ugh! Light. Please. More."

I pulled it out and incerted two, scissoring his vunerable entrance, and eventually adding a third. L groaned, moaned, pleaded, and bucked his hips. "Light-kun. I need you. Please... Ugh... Let me have it!"

I positioned myself at his now lubed, but still tight, ass. I pushed into him, letting the sounds of pleasure excape me. "A- Ah-!" L squirmed. "Please keep going Light.. Please..."

"Call me Kira," I commanded. Then I began to move, thrusting in and out of my victum.

"Ssss, Kira.. Oh, Kira... Please, faster.. You're so big.. More..."

I reached below the naked detective and grabbed his begging cock. I began jerking him off in time to my thrusts. "Yes! L, you're so big and so tight. Beg for me please. You're my bitch now, L. Beg for it!"

"Oh, Kira! Please, give it to me. More.. ughght.. A-Ah- faster Kira. You're so fucking hard. Fuck me.. please, Kira, faster..."

I thrust into him, pumping my hand, faster and faster.

Suddenly, "OH KIRA I-I'M GONNA-!" He came into my hand as I came into him, claiming L for my own. We clappsed, laying there and breathing heavily. He was mine. I claimed L.


	6. Chapter 6- END

NoWhere To Run- Chapter 6 (POV Kaitlyn)

Things seemed to quiet down after that. There were no more murders and L became more and more suspicious of Kath. "There's almost a 97% chance she is the killer." L said one day when he arrived at the school. But, I couldn't suspect her. She seemed perfectly normal. But, I hated to disagree with Ryuzaki.

People started bringing their grades up. A boy name Kora became second of the freshman class, right behind me and a boy named Josh wound up right behind Sam in class ranks. Kora joined the robotics team, the speach team, and joined the play, which had been changed to a original version of Romeo and Juliet, needing only 3 actors, because as they say, 'The show must go on'. All was well in the highschool and things were retuning to normal.

Ryzaki called a meeting between Light, Sam, a bunch of staff, and I. "I am 98% certain that Kath Fitz is the murderer. We'll give it till tomorrow morning. If no more murders have been commited, then we'll arrest Kath." It seemed like an eternity until school ended. No- an infinity. Either someone was going to die tonight or my best friend was a murderer! That night, I went home; it was Friday, there was no practice. And sat on the couch in my living room, turning on my Wii and clicking on the Netflix app. Under 'Suggestions For You' was a horror movie I hadn't seen before. I clicked it.

Coming back from the kitchen, where I had went to get a soda, I saw a serial killer chasing a blonde. How typical. I collapsed on the couch and watched, but I just couldn't relax. Not will a killer on the loose. Walking around the house, I began making sure all the doors were locked; it wasn't unusual for me to check after watching a horror movie. I lay on the couch, flipped off the movie, where the blonde was now getting butured, and began reading. I was still on edge.

- LATER-

I woke up to the ear-splitting sound of glass breaking. Maybe it was my imagination... Maybe not... I looked up at the clock. 4:00pm; my mom wouldn't be home for another hour. Crap... If the noise was real, it came from my family room, on the other side of the house. So, I got up off the couch, sidestepping into the kitchen, keeping my eyes on the hallway leading to the room. Top drawer on the left. I opened it and pulled out a knife. Why I didn't leave, I wasn't certain. I backed up, back into the living room and grabbed my phone, dialing 911, but not pressing call.

What if I was wrong and I hadn't heard anything? What if I was right? I needed to go check the family room and, even though it was against everything I believed in as an active horror movie watcher, and my subconsious was screaming 'GTFO!', I had to go investigate the mysterious noise. I kept my left thumb over the call button, ready to dial at any moment, and the knife, at ready, in my good hand. For good measure, I opened the front door. If they didn't kill me right away, or if they didn't hit me, I could sprint out the front door to my neighbor's house.

Slowly, I walked towards the family room. The door was shut and my heart was pounding. CRASH! Something fell and I jumped backwards. Suddenly, the door brust open and a figure, dressed in all black, wearing a mask, rushed me. I screamed, dropping my cell, and falling backwards, the assalent on top of me. The killer raised up their knife, to finish me off. But, I wasn't afraid. I just wanted answers. "Why?" The word escaped my lips, because I was unable to stop it. The killer stopped. Staring at me, he... smiled.

The killer took of their mask.

"Because, I have to get into a good collage." Kora said. Every nerve in my entire body shook. I didn't feel real. It felt like a dream, a dreadful nightmare, that I couldn't wake up from. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute and I felt like it would burst. He raised the knife again.

"But, I don't understand!" I cried. And, he stopped.

Sighing, he put the knife down. Looking deeply in my eyes, he smiled. "You're so smart. Brlliant even! Connect the dots." He brushed the side of my face with the back of his hand. A gesture that made me flinch; he was about to kill me.

"In the begining, the first couple kills, were freshman. You wanted to be the top of your class. You, knowing it would be suspicious if only freshmen were killed, started killing off other grade levels as well. Putting you on top and pushing suspision around. Then, there was me. You just didn't want anyone in your way. And, now, you plan to kill me. Because, I'm i the way of you and your perfect existance." I said.

There was no escape. His knees pinned my arms and no one was to be home for another half hour. "Ding, ding, ding! And, I have some of Sam's DNA. He's the perfect scapegoat! Boyfriend gone mad! Happens all the time!" The maniac said. Then, Kora picked up the knife again, raising it over his head. "Goodnight Ms. Perfect!"

Suddenly, a huge forse struck him from the side, sending him flying off me. Sam helped me sit up, placing a hand on my lower back. He placed his hand on the side of my face. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly looking me up and down.

"I'm fine. I promise."Screaming, Kora ran towards us. But, Sam was too fast. He stabbed Kora in the stomach. He killed Kora, the mass murderer, once and for all.

But not before Kora got him too.

"Sam!" I screamed. "No. No. No. No. No! Please, Sam." For the longest time, I had been bottleing up my pain. But, in the moment I though Sam had died, I started crying.

"Sh, sh, sh.. It's okay. It's all okay." He brushed the hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, unable to look at him, and grabbed my phone.

"You aren't going to die and I'm calling the fucking police and you are going to live and you are going to keep annoying me for many years to come and you aren't going to leave me too!" I screamed, dialing the number.

"I love you." Sam choaked, coughing up come blood. "And I'm sorry." He went still, and cold. The life left him and I, in shock, turned back to him.

"Sam!" I slapped him. "No, Sam! Wake the hell up!" He didn't move. "Sam..." I held his motionless body in my arms. The blood on me didn't seem to matter. I just couldn't stop crying.

The police came, with a couple ambulances. Sam was pronounced dead at 4:47pm. L and Light went back to Japan and things began returning to normal. But, it wasn't the same. Sam wasn't there to smile at me in the hallway and talk to me about things. Graduation came and he wasn't there. One of the brightest minds of his generation and he didn't even graduate. I still feel a void in my gut every time I think of him. But, I dont know if I can keep on going. I love you, Sam. See you soon.

**_Hey! I loved writing this story. Why did this chapter take so long? Well, I wrote it and hated it. So, I went back and re-wrote it thanks to the advice of a friend. She told me not to sacrifice QUALITY for QUANTITY. So, I wrote it again and felt satisfied. Thanks so much for the support. Love ya, Demons. And remember, keep fighting! -Kit_**


End file.
